


Loving Severus

by SnarrySylinnnsonnn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarrySylinnnsonnn/pseuds/SnarrySylinnnsonnn
Summary: They met when he was sixteen and Severus was twenty-five. At the time, Severus knew that James was just another person that would get close to him and waste his time and at twenty-five m, he didnt have time to play games with prepubescent children.James noticed Severus on Monday and the older man was off sitting by himself reading a book, but by Wednesday he found himself walking towards the table. By Saturday Severus was telling him off for the third time that day and by Sunday, Severus no longer paid attention to him and was avoiding him.A story of how a socially awkward and socially anxious teacher falls for the popular and charismatic, life of the party teenager.With Severus's anxiety growing stronger and stronger as the days pass, would he ever find someone good enough to show him just how special he is? And can James handle the challenges of being with someone with so many health problems?Read to find out.Story takes place in past and present first chapter is present day. And so on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They met when he was sixteen and Severus was twenty-five. At the time, Severus knew that James was just another person that would get close to him and waste his time and at twenty-five m, he didnt have time to play games with prepubescent children.  
> James noticed Severus on Monday and the older man was off sitting by himself reading a book, but by Wednesday he found himself walking towards the table. By Saturday Severus was telling him off for the third time that day and by Sunday, Severus no longer paid attention to him and was avoiding him.
> 
> A story of how a socially awkward and socially anxious teacher falls for the popular and charismatic, life of the party teenager.  
> With Severus's anxiety growing stronger and stronger as the days pass, would he ever find someone good enough to show him just how special he is? And can James handle the challenges of being with someone with so many health problems?
> 
> Read to find out.
> 
>  
> 
> Story takes place in past and present first chapter is present day. And so on.

The very first chapter to Loving Severus and I couldn't be happier. I've been writing it for months now and I can't wait to share it with you.

Tell me what you think and all feedbacks are welcome. And if there are any mistakes, dont be afraid to tell me.

Also this is a mpreg, it wasnt going to be, but it just happened. if you dont like that I write mpreg or that Snape is always pregnant, then please kindly skip over this.

**Language and brief nude scene**

The words that are bold are texts that Severus sends. Underline words are texts from James. And the non underlined or bold words are texts Lily send.

**☆Happy Reading☆**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

James finally picked up his phone as it chimed for the third time that morning. **Don't forget to bring the lactose-free milk and sugar,** he rolled his eyes, slipping the phone back into his pocket. It chimed again, **'oh and a pack of licorice, gummy bears and two packs of spicy ramen noodle soup.**  
Fine, James quickly typed back, 'now leave me alone. The more you ask for things, the longer I'll be gone.   
Another chime, **'oh and I would like a box of glazed donuts, please'**  
I'm serious....stop  
**Can I ask for one more thing though?**  
Rolling his eyes again, James typed a reluctant yes  
A few seconds later his husband's final request chimed into his phone. **I would like pretzels and cream cheese, pickles, and a carton of cookies and cream ice cream and rocky road ice cream.**  
Fine. He typed back hitting send. I'll be home in an hour.  
**K love you. And thanks.**  
I love you too baby.  
James tucked his phone into his back pocket as he entered the large grocery store. He made a mental note to stop at Gigi's and pick up the glazed donuts Severus had asked for.  
He wheeled the cart down the candy isle stopping once his eyes landed on the licorice snack. He threw three packs of the candy in the cart and a bar of milk chocolate, and three packs of gummy bears before rounding the corner. He shifts the cart to the left placing it out of the way before he headed down the international isle and grabbed six ramen noodle boxes. He knew his husband, two of anything never satisfied him. James returned to his cart throwing the box of soups in. His phone chimed, exhailing deeply, he reached in his back pocket taking his phone out, it was from Lily _'He must be asleep, where is the spare key?'_ It wasn't even noon yet and he was already sick of the people he would be going home too. Grocery shopping was his time to get his head straight and process what he would do for the rest of the day, but with all the people texting him and asking for requests, James could feel the tension return to his shoulders and back.  
It's taped to the bottom of the purple flower pot. Please don't wake him, if he is alseep.  
_I won't. Where r u?_  
Out buying food 4 the week. Need anything?  
_No._  
Be back in a bit.  
James went back to his shopping, turning down the frozen food isle. He grabbed the requested ice cream rolling his eyes as he made his way back towards the pickles.  
"Excuse me sir,"  
"Yes, are you finding everything OK sir,"  
James chuckles, shaking his head, "I'm looking for the cream cheese,"  
"Oh yes of course, it's down in Isle four." James thanked the man and made his way towards the direction of the cream cheese.  
Once everything was done and paid for, James excited the store and made his way to his car. Five minutes later the engine started and he pulled out of the parking lot making his way towards home. He made a left turning into the parking lot of Donut World before turning off the car and heading inside.  
"Good morning, how can I help you sir?"  
James looked up from his phone, "yeah sorry, one minute please." He sent a quick group text excluding his boyfriend/husbands name from the list. A few seconds later the request for donuts came through. "Hi, so sorry about that. I would like a box of twelve glazed donuts with the donut creme on the side." The server girl shakes her head nodding as James continued his order. "And I would like two triple fudge coca donuts without the nuts. A double red velvet glazed donut, make that three."  
"The donut cream doesn't come on the side for the red velvet."  
"Um yeah that's fine," James says checking his phone again. "I would like two nutty bar, a cream cheese donut, an apple fritter and four plain chocolate ones."  
"Is that all sir?" She asked again hoping this time he was actually finished. She touched the keypad to the cash register ringing up his order, "$46.84,"  
James hands her his credit card thanking his lucky starts that he had decided on bringing his wallet instead of just cash. Now a days when he went anywhere, he always tried to bring a credit card or two because he found out on their tenth date that his current boyfriend had expensive taste and for a medium build guy, he ate like a hotdog eating champion. And he somehow never moved up or down on the scale. "Here you are sir, have a nice day."  
"Thank you and you too!" He puts a $10 tip in the jar walking out to his car and carefully placing the order in the back seat.  
  
  


 

 

 

By the time he arrived home, it was ten o'clock and Remus, Siri and Lily were already at the house, their cars blocking his entrance into the garage. He parked across the street getting the groceries first because he had totally forgotten about the ice cream and the coffee creamer.  
"Need help?"  
James shrugs, "if you'd like, there are two more bags in the trunk. Is he still sleeping?"  
"No, the shower turned on about five minutes ago." Said Lily pushing her feet into her shoes and walking out of the house.  
James walked into their bedroom gently shutting the door behind him. He turns the lock knowing that Remus and Sirius weren't really the knocking type and seeing as his husband had been feeling self-conscious about himself lately, it was a bad idea.  
"Hey,"  
"Hi," said the older man, "shut the door please, I don't want the cold air entering the bathroom."  
James shuts the door and sits down on the closed toilet lid watching as his boyfriend/husband washes his hair. "Your licorice is on the bed" James finally speaks startling the older man a little bit. His husband turns to face him body glistening with soap and James has to force himself to stay seated on the toilet lid  
"Did you get the ice cream too?" the silky voice asked and James nods.  
"Yes I did, I put it in the freezer out in the garage until you are ready to have some. I also got you the glazed donuts and instead of regular milk, I got rice milk."  
"Jay?" James sighs, his husband is typically not a whiney person, but if he doesnt get what he wants, he'll find any means and tell you.  
The younger man(James) was really not moved by the whining, but he also knew that his older partner is his weak spot and so he promises to go back to the store and get regular milk later.  
"I know, but I also know that you have a sensitive tummy and now that you are passed the whole morning sickness stage,and you are going on five months, I know how bad you get heartburn." and even though he's said he'd go back, he knows that Severus is going to feel bad and cave and he does.  
"Fine," he said again, "thank you."  
"You almost done or can I join you?"  
"I'm almost done just have to wash my face. Can you make me a sandwich please?"  
James nods, "What kind of sandwich?"  
Severus does his best concentrating face before he speaks, "Peanut butter and ham. With pickles and salt chips."  
"You got it baby," said James getting up and kissing him on the lips. "I'll get some ice cream too."  
"Oh and tell Lily that I know she was the one that deleted the movie I recorded and that I know she downloaded porn as a joke."  
James laughed, he knew that they wouldn't be able to pull the wool over his husband's eyes, but he wasnt surprised that Severus found out. He was smart after all and things like that didnt escape his mind that easily. "Actually she and Remus were both in on it." James added.  
"Great," said Snape, "and tell them they aren't allowed to watch shit on our TV anymore if they're just going to download porn on it. They can take their twisted corrupted minds elsewhere."  
James smiles, shutting the glass door before walking out.

 

  
**☆☆☆**

  
"So how's he doing?" it was Lily who spoke.  
"He's good, but I'm going to make him a sandwich and he's probably going to watch TV and take another nap. I'm going to try and see if he'll play a game or two with us."  
"Arthur is stopping by to hang out and chat." She said again. Lily has been his best friend since before they could walk or even talk. Lily was the type of person who just saw the good in everyone, but dont piss her off. She's sweet right down to the bone, but James learned the hard way that if you fuck with her, she'll show you a side of her no one has ever seen. except maybe the devil, but she always meant well.  
Even though James had moved away the summer of fifth grade they somehow never lost touch and when eight grade rolled around, James parents had moved right back into their old house claiming they needed to be closer to family. Which wasnt entirely wrong, that was the year James granddad died and his grandmama came to live with them.

"...and Remus and Sirius?" Asked Lily

"I don't know, Sirius is still mad at me that Severus and I refuse to name our child after him, but I think it has more to do with Remus seeing one of the teachers at Hogwarts." They all graduated from the University of Hogwarts back in two thousand and fourteen, James with a Masters in Fine arts, a Masters in Criminal Justice and Law enforcement and a Minor in Art History. Lily had gone into law and was currently practicing as a Criminal defense attorney because everyone deserves someone who'll fight for them. Her words. Remus has a degree in Historical sciences and a minor in Art Therapy and a Associates in Mathematical science. And as for Sirius, he dropped out of college four weeks into it and decided he'd rather start his own business. And he did. He's the best auto engineer in the country. He's so good that other people travels from out of town just to come see him. And he's his own boss so that makes everything ten times better. And Severus, well he's done it all. All before the age of twenty. He was a child prodigy and has an IQ that is higher than most. He's got so many degrees it's hard for any of us to keep track. He did graduated Magna Cum Laude for his Major in Statistical Mathematics and sciences as his first major and then went on to do Biology and Chemistry with a minor in Social Sience. And after he had done all that he went back to school and graduated Summa Cum Laude in English and Art History with a minor in Communications.

"Why doesn't he just tell Remus that he fancies him?" Asked Lily, James looked up from where he was standing in the kitchen, he had zoned out again. He tried to listen intently, but once Lily got started, there was no stopping her. "It would sure save him the heart ache and maybe even make him a nicer person."She added.

James laughed, "Sirius Black a nice person? Where?" Said James jokingly, "Sev wanted me to tell you, that he knows it was you who recorded the porn on the tv and that you deleted the movie he downloaded to watch."  
"Was he mad?"  
"No, and I told him Remus was in on it too."  
"Jay?" She had moved to the island and was now watching him make Snape's sandwich.  
"What? You know how he gets."  
She shook her head because she did know. Snape wasn't uptight or anything, but he did hate people being in his personal space. "Doesn't mean you have to encourage him." She finally said, she grabbed a chocolate donut and stuffed it in her mouth.  
"True, but I like to. Keeps me on my toes."  
"Sadist," said Lily, "what is that god awful smell?"  
James doesn't say anything, he contines making the sandwich ignoring the conversation the girl was having with him.  
As he made Snapes sandwich his mind went back to the first time he had actually noticed Snape. Even though Snape had been a guest teacher at the Uni since he was sixteen, being the youngest person in over two decades to be given the opportunity to start his teaching career early. James was sixteen and Snape was twenty-five, he'd never taken an interest in the brilliantly smart man until Severus taught his class for the fourth time that year. To say he was impressed that they let someone so young teach a bunch of horny teenagers was definitely an understatement.  
And Snape didn't really talk to anyone. And James learned later on that his now husband wasn't that great at reading socialques. James smiles remembering the first time he had gotten the courage to walk over to the young man to talk and say hi. He had been so proud of himself, even though Snape didn't care to know his name or make friends.  
Some how his feet had found their way over to the quite man's table. He plops himself down looking at the older man, but his attention didn't come up from his book. He didn't really consider himself as an out going person, but ever since their professor let Snape teach a class, he couldn't stop thinking about the older man. "Hi _I'm_ _James, but_ _I'm_ _sure you already know that,_ _it's_ _really nice to meet you..._ _I_ _mean_ _we've_ _met before...not like really met, but you taught a class at the Uni last year--any ways_ _I_ _just_ _wanted to say hi and_ _I_ _think_ _you're_ _a great teacher."_  
_"_ _Shouldn't_ _you be on your way to class Mr. Potter?"_ That was all that Snape said before getting up from the table and walking away. James had smiled feeling the happiest he had in a while. His teacher knew his name.  
He draws himself from his thoughts as a firm chest presses up against his back and he can feel the slightly over grown baby belly along his spine.  
"Hey baby,"  
"Hi Jamie" said Snape, James smiles he loved it when Severus called him that. "My sandwich ready?"  
"Yup just about." James says turning around and planting a kiss on his boyfriends/husbands lips. Their heads shot up as Remus and Siri exit from the guest bedroom  
"If you had sex in our house please tell me it was no where on the bed or the dresser. That's the baby's room."  
Sirius gave his usual deadpan look and went to sit down by Lily. "We didn't do anything James."  
"So what were the two of you doing in the same room then?" Lily asked her attention going to Sirius, "if it wasn't sex what was it?"  
"I dont care to know," said James, handing the plate over to Severus. "here you go baby, your sandwich.  


 

 

 

 

 

By two-thirty Arthur, Lucius and Peter arrived along with their friend Jamal. Severus hated Jamal and couldn't stand being around him because to Snape the young man was too arrogant. James could see what he meant, but he had said nothing.  
Jamal was Scandinavia and built like a brick house and if you asked James that was one of the reasons why Snape wasn't comfortable around him. And he had a reason to be intimidated, Jamal was huge and could probably snap a neck in half without giving it a second thought.  
James welcomed them in and shut the door, "make yourself at home. Can I get you beer or anything to drink?"  
"I'll have a pint," Jamal's deep voice rang through. Severus had woken up and James could tell he was a bit disoriented. "Severus come help me in the kitchen." And his husband didn't hesitate, he was up and in the kitchen in a matter of seconds."Relax,"James said quietly.  
"There's a lot of people here," the older man whispered back.  
"I know and I'm sorry. You can sit in the bedroom for a while if it'd make you feel better." He kissed Snape's forehead. Severus didn't like big group outings, he was always socially awkward and never knew how to act. He was getting better in situations like these but it took time and most days he never came out of his room. "You don't have to though. And I'm not pressuring you to do that if that's something you don't want to do."  
He feels Snape shrug against him and that's all the answer he needs. His husband wasn't going to stay and that was fine.  
"Where are the keys?" Snape finally asked.  
"In the hall, but I'll get them. You can take my car, its across the street." Said James, "Tell your mom and dad I said hello."  
"I will," James kissed him and walked away only returning a moment later. "I love you."  
James gives him chaste kiss and whispers I love you too. Snape leaves the house and he watches from the doorway as his husband drives off.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 of Loving Severus is finished. I loved writing this one for some reason. I've been having a hard time sleeping so I woke up last night and wrote this in about an hour, but I'm very proud of it.

The way I've decided to write this story is like a past and present kind of way. Chapter 1 was present day. Chapter 2 is the past and it shows how things between James and Severus developed.  
So this Chapter is written as past tense, when James first got Severus to notice him. James is seventeen and so are Remu, Sirius and Lily. Severus is twenty-six.

**Warning: Heavy language and crude humor.**

 The bold words are Snape's texts and the underlined are James 

**☆☆☆**

  
**The Past. To be more exact, beginning of May 2012**

James pounded his fist against the alarm clock groaning as it continued it's brutal assault on his ears. Mondays were always a shit day for him and this particular Monday was just off to a bad start. There was always so much to do, but so little time to get them them done."James?"  
"Yeah, I know." He grumbled. He had several hour long lectures in his morning classes today not to mention a midseason class exam in his Criminal law class. His phone buzzed where it lay at night when he slept. He picked it up and read it quickly. _Hurry up I'm at the door. I still need to pick up Lils_.  
"I'll be back at noon Ma!" James was a good student, better than most, so he always decided when and how long he'd spend the day at school and today was no different.  
"Alright dear, tell Remus I said good morning."  
James grabbed his bag and phone running out the dooor. "About time," Remus says opening the door for him. "Here's your coffee and a glazed donut."  
"Thanks,"  
They rode silently for a while the music in the background being the only sound source. James noticed that Remus was particularly quiet this morning, which was an odd thing for him. The kid liked to talk and he'd talk to anyone with an ear, but today he wasn't really engaging and a part of him wondered if it had anything to do with Sirius.  
Cautiously James started to speak, "What's up with you man?" James only got a shrug. "Wanna talk about it?"  
Another shrug. The car stopped as the light turned red and Remus looked over at his best friend exhaling deeply. "My parents are getting divorced," he said quietly. "Apparently my dad has been banging his assistant for the past year and a half, which I guess I should have picked up on because he bought me a car for my sixteenth birthday last year and he... h-he makes me sick James." James doesn't say anything and once the stoplight turns green the car begins to move again. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were having trouble (from what Remus has told him), but he never thought it was this bad. He looked over at his best friend and couldn't quite figure out what to say that would make him feel better but he didn't have. Once Remus started talking it was hard for him to stop. "Can you believe that pin cushion? If you're going to cheat on someone make sure you don't bring the red headed bitch home with you where your family lives you dumb fucker."  
"Wait your mom caught him in the house with her?" Asked James, from the tension that returned back to his face James knew that wasn't the problem and then started to piece it together. "Holy shit, did you catch them?" Remus shakes his head gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. "Yeah little shit thought he could bribe me into not telling my Ma, God was he wrong."  
Another round of silence and James was pretty sure that Remus had given his dad a run for his money. Remus was a lot of things; kind, gentle, passionate, funny, but he was most definitely a momma's boy and all the money in the world wouldn't be enough for him to betray her like that. She had taught him how to shake, how to pick clothes that look good on him, but she had come to him when she suspected that her son was gay. It wasn't something that she cared about, but as long as Remus was happy, and from the look he was making from the driver's side, he wasn't happy. Not in the slightest. "So you told her and what did she say after that?"  
"She wasn't mad, but she told my sperm donor that he couldn't live in the house with us any more." A sort of snort escaped his mouth and Remus started to relax again. "Jesus Christ James, I'm so fucking glad that that horny walking stick is gone."  
"What else did your dad bribe you with?"  
"He said I could study abroad next semester and he'd pay for everything. Little shit never saw it coming."  
"You snitched?"  
He drew in a sharp breath turning onto Lily's street. "You bet your ass I did. I sang like a goddamn canary." They both laughed because that was Remus's favourite thing to say and as the car came to a complete stop, Remus turned towards James and spoke quietly. "You can't tell Sirius or Lily or any of the others yet."  
"You know I hate keeping secrets,"Said James, and he did. Secrets were one of those things that gave him severe anxiety, but Remus had been the only one he had told when he suspected he was gay. So he could do this one favor for his friends. Hopefully. "but for you, I promise I won't say a word."  
They watched as Lily rushed out the front door yelling goodbye to her mom and sister. From the window, James saw Lily's older sister Petunia and waved. Lily opened the car and shut the door quickly. "Good morning,"  
"Good morning to you too." They drove off down the street in silence. "How long are you at school today?" James asks breaking the silence between them.  
"five I think." That was all that was said.  
When they got out of the car, James noticed that Remus was quiet again and he could almost hear the gears turning in his head. Once inside, Remus made a direct beeline for the men's restroom. "Sometimes I wonder why people cheat."He began. "It's not..." Remus froze. For the first time since they walked into the bathroom, he realised that they weren't alone. "Hello?" He said walking over to the closed stall. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine," James turned to Remus and mouthed 'I know that voice.' Jame stood in front of the stall knocking gently.  
"Sir?" He said almost cautiously. He'd been trying for the past three years to win this man over, but for some reason this man, this stubborn man never gave him the time of day. The stall opened and as soon as their eyes met, the door quickly shut again. "Go away Mr. Potter, I said I'm fine."  
"Um I'll leave you two alone. See you in a bit James." James waved after Remus, once the bathroom door closed he stood in silence trying to find the best way to approach this seemingly impossible man.  
"Sir please open the door,"  
"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be in class?" Rolling his eyes, James continues to knock on the door. The door jerked opened before he could knock again. He hadn't been wrong, he really did know that voice. It was his professor, Severus something, but the man never seemed to show any bit of emotion, not even when he was telling people off. "What do you want Mr. Potter?"  
"A person doesn't just start crying because they are fine. What's the matter sir?"  
"It's just been a very rough fucking morning and for some reason my anxiety is back full force," the young professor says walking over to one of the sinks in the room. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
"Well sometimes it's good to get a different perspective on things. You know what helps me when I'm having a particularly shit day?"  
Severus shook his head, looking at James through the mirror. "I let people give me a hug. It's not a lot, but it shows that people care about you enough to stop what they are doing to make sure you're alright."  
"I don't really like to be touched," Severus whispered back, but for reasons he didnt know, he found himself drawing closer to the blue eyed boy. He almost took a step back as suprisingly strong hands pulled him closer and before long they were hugging, well James was hugging and Severus kept his hands down by his side. When he finally pulled back, he stared up into the younger boys eyes.  
James wasn't sure what had come over him, but he ran his soft fingers across the tear stained face and moved to get a wet paper towel to finish the job. "I don't know what you are going through, but if you ever just need a hug or an ear, I'm here for you." The professor shook his head, drying the remainder of his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.  
"That was smooth, here's my phone," Said Severus, handing the object to James. It took a second for James to understand what was happening, but he grabbed the phone and quickly put his number into it. "You can send me a text so I have your number as well. I'm James, that way you won't have to call me Potter all the time." James says handing the object back to the man. They stood in a comfortable silence the professor looking down at his phone. James phone chimed a second later and he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. "I'm Severus, but people usually call me Toby."  
"It's nice to meet you Severus, you can call me James, Jay or anything that makes you comfortable."  
"I like Jamie," Said Snape, the corner's of his mouth turning upward into a smile. "You look like a Jamie."  
James smiles his cheeks hotter than ever, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Well then, Jamie it is." The young professor finally smiled and James knew that the man was going to be okay. "I'll see you around Sev."  
"Yeah, you sure will." James head shot up an he met his professor's eyes. "Because I'm your teacher." Jame nodded walking out of the bathroom to his class.  


 

 

 

 

James left around lunch not really seeing a reason to stay for the rest of his classes. Remus was done at noon too and they headed home promising Lily that they would be back around five to pick her back up. "So how did it go with the weird looking professor kid?" Remus asks once they were finally in the car.  
"Good, he was just having a shit day and I'm glad I was there to help." Said James ignoring the sound of disapproval that came from his best friend's mouth. "You're into him aren't you?" Asked Remus finally pulling out of the University parking lot. James shrugs not sure what to say. Apart from today, it had taken James 3 Years, 36 Months , 156 weeks, 1,095 Days, 26,280 Hours, 1,576,800 Minutes and 94,608,000 Seconds for the older man to even register that they were living on the same planet. So yeah, he kinda did have a thing for the man. It wasnt wrong and he wasnt going to feel ashamed about it.  
"Of course I'm into him, I've spent a lot of time trying to get him to notice me, it's only fair that I keep my crush." Said James. They drove for twenty minutes, pulling into the Cheeburger Cheeburger joint before Remus even said another word. "So what's wrong with him anyways," he finally says shutting the door to his car, "he seems a bit twitchy and not all the way there. Is he special or something?"  
"I don't know," Said James and it was the truth. He didn't know, but there was something definitely off about him. Not in a mad way, but in a 'he might need a little more help than others' kind of way. "He seems pretty young to be a professor at a university no one can get into, don't you think?" They walked into the fast food place, it was crowded. A lot more than usual.  
"Do you think he likes you?"  
James doesn't answer his eyes drifting to the menu. One thing about James you should know, or in his case, he thinks everyone should know, he loves cheeseburgers. Cheeseburgers, chili cheese stake fries and every other cheese thing/ sandwich in the world. "Jay?"  
"Mhm," but James didn't look over at Remus.  
"So what happens now? Are you going to try and win him over?"  
James shakes his. "Nah, going to be his friend first." James says, finally returning his attention back to his best friend. "He looks like he needs people in his corner more than he needs a boyfriend."  
"Do you think he's still a virgin?"  
"Dunno."  
Once the food was ordered and paid for, they exit the food joint and head towards James's house. "Ma we're home."  
"Alright dear. Sirius called, he'll be over at two."  
"Kay thanks Ma." James yelled, they grabbed a bag of popcorn, two Sierra mists and a buttload of junk food before heading down to the basement.  
The Potter's had gotten their basement refinished about a year and a half ago because Mr. Potter(James's dad) wanted to have a space that the family and guest could chill out in, but James always felt it was just another thing his parents wanted to spend money on. They even managed to make his bedroom bigger with 'the left over money' from the basement. He knew it wasn't really 'leftover money', but he wasn't going to say anything about it, just like he didn't say anything when they brought him home early from school last year to show him that they had bought him a brand new Mini Cooper. Not the two door kind, but the four door model, heated seats and self-starter kind. Again not complaining at all, he had expected that they would go big for his sixteenth birthday, and his mind had been set on a mini, just not the one they had bought him. This one was way cooler and so much better than any 2oo9 model he had seen.  
James set down the junk food and drinks walking over to the cabinet and opening the doors. "Press the button Rem," James says, a few seconds later the TV rose up from it's spot in the cabinet almost taking over the wall space where his father had wanted it mounted. It was a custom made TV as well. His parents had been looking for something to fill the space once everything had been finished and the sectional and love seat had been placed, but all the TVs they looked at made the space look awkward and unfinished. So James's father personally called the Samsung CEO and told him that if he could have a TV big enough for entertainment purposes, he'd pay a very large sum of money and he had. It took six months for the TV to be built and tested before James's father handed over a check for 1.5 million dollars and the rest was pretty much history and his father started his investment with Samsung ever since.  
"So do you think he's a virgin?" Remus asked again. James knew that there was no way his best friend was going to drop the subject and he didnt know the answer to the question. "My guess, maybe." Said James. "But I'm not assuming anything and you shouldn't be so judgy, you're still a virgin yourself."  
"That's totally different though,"  
"How so?" Said James throwing the first Lord of the Rings movie in the 3D player.  
"Well for one, I'm seventeen,"Said Remus removing the plastic from the popcorn and throwing it in the microwave. "And I have chosen not to have sex because I know my number one is out there waiting to ravish me."  
James almost laughed, but held back. Remus was into older men and there was no way in hell that the man he started seeing last year was cool with them not having sex. "So what you're saying is, Desmond is fine with the two of you not having sex?"  
"You got it dude."  
"Bullshit," James spat out. "There's no fucking way a twenty-something year old is dating a seventeen year old and not banging them and I know Des, he's very persuasive."  
Remus shrugged, "Believe what you want young jedi, but I'm telling you he's fine with it."  
"That's not true. You two have to be fooling around. Like secret blowjobs when you visit him at work, or maybe he eats your ass out for every blow you give?" The microwave dinged and Remus grabbed the bag closing the microwave door. "Shit! that's hot."  
"Extended version?" Asked James.  
"Yeah," Said Remus, "and to be perfectly clear, I don't give him blowjobs at work or any where for that matter."  
"Rem, theres no way. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, but there is no way. Desmond is..."  
"Stop! okay? Let's just watch the movie."  
James held his hand up in defeat diming the lights as the movie began. When it gets to the part where they first show Legolas, James pauses it (upon Remus's requeat) "He really is a fine piece of something," Said Remus, but James wasn't surprised by this declaration at all. Everytime they watched Lord of the Rings, they always stopped at this part so Remus could take a good long look. He wasn't going to lie, Orlando Bloom was a fine piece of something and the way his eyes reacted to the light, well don't get him started. The last thing he wanted was to get a boner, especially in front of Remus.  
"He's definitely something. I wonder who they'll get to play his father when the Hobbit comes out next year."  
"Dunno, but he better be the same level of hotness as Orlando, or there's just no point to life." Said Remus. James laughed. The basement lights turned on and James all but hissed as the lights assaulted his vision. "Ma!"  
"Sorry dear, but I have to put a load of laundry in. I'll be done in a few minutes." The next few minutes couldn't pass by fast enough. James took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had ten new messages. Six from Lily because she was bored in her linguistic class, two from Sirius saying hed be there around two-thirty and two from Severus. James removed his glasses pushing them on his face a moment later. "He texted me," James said unable to believe what he saw seeing.  
"Who?" Remus asked setting down his own phone and turning to James. "The freaky looking guy from the bathroom today?" Asked Remus, "Oh maybe he wants a blowjob from you."  
"That's gross Remus," James stared down at his phone before unlocking his screen and going to the messaging app. **Hi, this is Severus. The bitch you found crying in the men's stall today.**  
**Um well thanks for calming me down.**  
James tapped rapidly at the keyboard, erasing and rewriting what he wanted to say. dont mention it. I'm glad u didnt see me behaving like a bitch. He hit send.  
He laughed at the reply that pinged in his phone a few seconds later. **I** **hardly believe that you behave like a** **female** **dog.**  
"Can we finish the movie now before Siri gets here?" Asked Remus.  
"Yeah sorry, just let me reply." Oh you have no idea. feeling better I take it? "Okay where were we?"  
Remus shrugged, throwing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. James phone chimed twice, but he ignored it and then it chimed two more times. "I'll put it on silent."  
"Do you think Martin Freeman is cute?" Asked Remus.  
"Of course, why do you think I've preordered the current season of Sherlock so early?" Asked James, "He's a fine piece of meat."  
"Like a juicy rib eye or a tender sirloin?" Remus asked laughing.  
"Definitely a juicy rib eye, but sometimes the way he interacts with Benedict Cumberbatch, I'll say he's a tender sirloin."  
They talked about the ending of the movie and eventually moved back into the topic of Sherlock and which one they'd both like to have sex with. Remus chose Mycroft and James chose Watson and Holmes. "Wait, I change my mind. I'd like Sherlock and Mycroft to be my sexual partners." Said Remus. "Can you imagine going about saying that you got double penetrated by the Holmes brothers."  
"That's nasty," Said James, "but yeah I can totally see that." They both laughed and once the movie was over, they opened another bag of popcorn and put a new movie. 

 

 

**☆☆☆**

 

 

Later that night, James took out his phone and read the four unopened messages. He was so eager to text back right away, but he knew he shouldn't move too fast. The older man seemed skittish as is and the last thing James wanted was to scare the man.  **loads better.** James smiled as Severus's reply chimed on his phone.  
**But dont think anything of it if you text back and** **I** **dont respond. Currently heavily medicated.**  
James looked down at the messages that were coming in from Severus. His father didn't say anything so James quickly read and replied to the texts. **it is what it is. been dealing with shit since** **I** **was born. When did your anxiety start?**  
fifth grade. passed the fuck out because I was so nervous.   
**like full on blacked out?** **that's** **cool.**  
oh yeah and I pissed myself too. Even got the nickname pee pee Potter.  
**fuck.**  
yeah brutal. what about u? when did urs start?  
"How were classes today?"  
"Only had one." Said James. He left out the part that he only decided that he'd go to one class today, but his parents weren't as religious about school as other families or other parents. But being an only child, he got away with things most people wouldn't, like skipping classes. He still had to make up the work, but he eventually got everything done and handed in by the time things were due.  
"I was going to the Cabin this weekend would you and your friend's like to stay there? I'm only going for the day, but I thought you'd like to hang out there for a while."  
"For real?" Asked James, "yeah we'd love too."  
"Alright I'll tell the Dontons that you'll be up there this weekend so they can keep an eye out." Said James's father. James got up from his bed and hugged his dad. "Thanks dad!" he said quietly, "um would it be alright if Desmond came too?"  
"I suppose so, but stay away from my liquor cabinet and under no circumstance are you allowed to tell them that I keep a gun in the cellar. understand?"  
James shook his head, "Yes sir I understand." And he did. He was three years old when he found his dad's hunting rifle and almost shot himself in the head. From that day forth, he'd been banned from going in the cellar, not that he'd want to anyways.  
"Alright good night son."  
"Night dad. Please close the door."  
**when** **I** **was four, but i also had seizures so they didnt know what was causing all** **my** **anxiety.**  
that sucks. what did they do? James hit send waiting for a reply to come through. He got up and went to the bathroom before settling back in bed again. After an hour of no reply he sent a quick text saying good night before he shut his phone off and placed it on his nightstand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and James go get a check up and plan to do their baby's nursery.

The third chapter to Loving Severus is finished and I kinda cant believe it

**Warning: Language, and mature adult content.**

**AS ALWAYS...**  
**... HAPPY READING**

This is chapter three and it is the continuation of Chapter one. It starts where chapter one left off.

 

The underline words are James' texts and the bold words are Severus 

 

**☆**

 

Present day.

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Severus pulled into his parents driveway feeling a lot calmer than he had just thirty minutes back. "Mom?!" He enters the kitchen. "Oh hello dear  how's the baby?" Mrs. Snape asked, running about the kitchen.  
"The baby's fine. Where's dad?"  
"He's out back working on the lawnmower it stopped working again." Severus opened the refrigerator taking out some lunch meat and a slice of bread. "Why doesn't he just take the damn thing back and get a new one." Snape asked taking a bite of his half sandwich. "I can't imagine why he wants to do it himself, it's just been a pain in the ass from the beginning."  
Mrs. Snape didnt say anything. She hated when her son cussed, but Severus was an adult now and she didn't want to upset him. She basically blamed her husband for their son's foul mouth. She went about the kitchen putting things in a pot. "Are you staying for dinner sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, James has people over tonight and I got..."  
"...overwhelmed." His mother finished. She wasn't really surprised, her son had always been an anxious boy. Severus didn't say anything but shook his head. He wasn't a mama's boy, but he did appreciate everything she had done for him. She was there when they told him that he was on the spectrum. She had cried, which didn't make the situation any better. She cried and then he had started right after her. He wasn't shocked  per se, but it definitely explained a lot about his characteristics and his IQ results and even though the doctors had explained that most people on the spectrum don't display the same characteristics as other, he certainly was one of the few. All the test they had taken (medical and non medical) had come back the same. And once the results were given, Severus had to meet with more people and after extensive testing and results no one had expected, they came to the conclusion that Severus Snape had an IQ that was over two-hundred and thirty. Therefore making him a child genius.  
He was always a nervous child and even from the time he could speak and walk, Severus hated being around people, except his mom.  The nervousness didn't get any better as he got older, not until he met James.  
Severus shook himself from his thoughts feeling bony hands touching. He took a step back out of habit his eyes focusing on his mother. "I didn't mean to scare you love, but maybe you should go help your father." She said cautiously, she knew how much he hated to be touched. It had gotten better the older he got, but when he was younger he would scream and run up to his room. "He doesn't know what to say to me Ma. He acts like I'm a fragile antique pot that he might break."  
"He means well, but I know he enjoys being around you." She said,  absentmindedly throwing onions, carrots in the pot again. "It might do you two some good and you can tell him how you and the baby are doing."  
"I don't want to Ma." Snape said, but it came out as a whine. Even at thirty-something years old she still gave him the stern look that made him listen and behave. "Fine,"  
"It'll be fine Severus." He rolled his eyes walking to the door. His dad was on the grass the lawnmower flipped over and as Severus watched his dad pick at the engine, he hoped to all the gods around that his father would just return the damn thing and take it back.  
"Hi dad!" Severus said quietly finally getting the courage to walk outside. Tobias Snape turned around to look at his son. "Your mother didn't tell me you were coming."  
Severus shifted nervously and said, "I actually didn't know I was coming until about a half hour ago. James is having people over today..." Tobias came closer drawing his son in for a hug, but stopped seeing the look on Snape's face. "May I?"  
"Yeah," Said Snape quietly. His father pulled him closer to his chest the hug lasting less than a second, but it was enough to satisfy both of them.  
"Give me a hand with this will ya?" Severus did as he was told. And even though he was five months and not that big yet, he found it hard to navigate through the grapefruit swell of his stomach.

 

 

 

 

Four hours later, Severus and his father entered the kitchen, the smell of beef stew greeting their noses. "Smells good Eileen."  
"I'm glad you approve Tobias. Oh dear, Severus you look exhausted."  
Snape shrugged, taking a swig of  his water, "just a little out of breath," he spoke, "but we got the fucking mower to run again."  
"I told you that you'd be able to help."  
Severus's phone chimed, he pulled it out of his back pocket. How's it going over there? It was from James. **Good. Helped dad fix the lawnmower. How is it on your end?** " He typed back quickly.  
"Hey, maybe you and James could watch the house for us when we leave next week. You'd just have to get the mail and any packages that get delivered."  
His phone chimed again. Just be careful not to over do it.  
**I won't** 😏  
Good. Remus and Sirius are  drunk and Lily is on the verge of throwing up. Wish u were here though. "Yeah, I don't see that being a problem Ma," Severus said drawing his attention back to  his mother. "But James is leaving next weekend for Dublin."  
"Well whenever you get to it dear." Said Mrs. Snape. "Dinner will be ready in few minutes."  
Severus pulled out his phone again. He hated when James had people over. It's not that he couldn't make conversation with them, he just didn't like the fact majority of them were loud and didn't understand that he couldn't do loud noises. And he was fine hanging out with them, but Jamal was another problem, a problem he didn't want to tackle today. **Are you surprised that they're drunk or that Lily will throw up?** He hit sent and a second later a reply came through.  
Not surprised at all.   
**Well then neither am I. How much have you had?**  
"Who're you talking to Severus?"  
"James Ma!"  
"Oh that's nice tell him we say hello."  
"Yup,"  
I had one beer and a martini. Not to concern you, but Arthur broke the vase you got in Japan.  
**Dammit Jay.** **Oh and mom says hi.**  
Tell her I said hello too. I know, but he offered to replace it. Any ways, when will you be home?  
**Eleven?**  
I'll see you then. We're going to do shots now. Love you!  
**I love you too. please don't over do it.**  
Me? over do it? Never.  
**Funny, last time** **I** **checked you were the one who woke up with their head in the toilet bowl.**  
That was senior year..  
**And our wedding day too.**  
That's how you want to play?  
**Yes.** **I** **can say shit like that because** **I** **don't drink.**  
You did when we got married  
**That was different and you know it. How about that time you ran into a pole and broke your nose. That was a good one too.**  
Yeah wasn't it? My parents weren't happy, but that's when you agreed to go out with me.  
**Yeah it was.**  
Oh I have a good... the time you had long island tea and got shitfaced wasted...and then we spent the night in the ER.  
Severus stopped typing and laughed. He remembered it so well too. It was James's college graduation and they had had it at his favourite banquet hall. In retrospect, it wasn't really his fault that he had drank so much. He just thought it was plain tea and that maybe the bar was trying a new sobering technique. It never occurred to him that they wouldn't serve regular tea at a bar. But he had down so many that by the time he caught on to what was happening, he was in a hospital bed throwing up everything from earlier.  
It took you twelve long island's before you passed out. Severus drew himself from his thoughts. "Come Severus, you must be hungry."  
They sat at the table, served themselves and Mr. and Mrs. Snape chatted with each other while Severus resumed his conversation. **And** **I** **got** **so scared because** **I** **thought my heart would burst out of my chest.**  
I will say though, for someone who doesn't drink you handled alcohol poisoning very well.  
**I** **know...**  
Oh how about five months ago when we both got drunk and had that hot hot crazy bed shaking sex. Severus could feel his cheeks warm up, he glanced from the his phone meeting his dad's eyes and quickly turned away.  
**You were drunk,** **I** **was tipsy.** **And** **I** **was only tipsy because you spiked my water with Vodka.**  
Either way, we made a baby that night🤰 Severus could almost hear the laughter coming from James texts. They had made a baby. A baby he thought he could never have because of all the other shit he had going on, but it had happened and it wasn't something he would trade for the world.  
**Yeah because you** **couldn't** **keep it in your pants.**  
You make that sound like it's a bad thing. James typed back. He knew that his husband didn't mind that he got horny when drunk, that's what he loved about Severus.  
**Nope** **not at all.** Because it really wasn't a bad thing. He had always had trouble initiating intimate contact with James, but James was one of those people who was so comfortable in his skin, that the moment he and Severus were alone, James would get naked. It definitely made it easy for him to lose his v-card to the then eighteen year old. And at twenty-five, James was no different.  
Lily just threw up and Remus is making out with Sirius.  
**What! No effing way. 🤢**  
Yeah, she threw up all over and even managed to get some in her hair.🤮  
**Idc. Remus and Sirius really.🤔 What changed?**  
Alcohol.  
**I** **gotta go. Were eating dinner and** **I** **want to talk to my parents for a bi** **t.**  
😭  
**I** **love you and I'll see you later.**  
Bye😟  
😍  
"How's James?" Severus's father asked after he put his phone down.  
"He's good. He's a little tipsy, but he's fine. How's work?"  
Tobias shrugged, "It's nothing special. I'm trying to get all my time in so that I can be there when that Little One decides that they are ready to grace us. When are you due anyways?"  
"Middle of July." Said Snape taking a bite of his food. "We don't really know much yet since I just started  my second trimester, but the doctor said early to mid July. Did you get that architect gig you wanted?" Tobias Snape was an architect for the richest company in London. He works for Jackson and Jackson Architect a father and son owned company that was passed down from generation to generation. Armond Williams Jackson the son of Devin Jackson inherited the company when his father passed eight years ago and now his oldest son AJ (Armond Junior) runs the company with him. "Yes I did. We start building next month. How does James feel about the baby?"  
"Good," Said Severus, he swallowed his mouthful before he spoke again, "He's got ideas for the nursery, and even a few baby names. And he can't keep his hands off my belly." Severus couldn't help but smile. He loved the way James interacts with the baby. He loves the  soft kisses on his bellybutton and how James's palms always seemed to be the perfect temperature. He loved all that, and how the baby would jam his/her foot against him and James would smile and whisper quiet I loves yous to their unborn child, but he loved it most when they slept and the younger man would drape his long arms over his stomach and hold both him and the baby in his arms. And he loves the feel of how large James's hand are around his growing body.  
"I'm glad to hear that son." By the time they were done eating and cleaning the kitchen it was almost eight o'clock. Severus stayed another three and a half hours because his mother had insisted they watch the Sound of Music. Severus spent another hour after the movie before he headed back home. He had thanked his mom and dad for letting him crash there for a little while and had even gotten a weeks worth of meals. "Bye sweetheart drive safe."  
He waved starting the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards home.

 

 

  
**☆☆☆**

 

 

 

By the time he got home, it was almost midnight. All the cars were gone and the streetlights were shining ever so brightly as he pulled into the garage. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale booze and puke and he felt his stomach turn. He threw the keys on the rack making his way to his bedroom, the room was dark and felt empty, but a few seconds later the light turned on. "Hi," James says sleepily.  
"Hi back," James stretched over the bed pulling Snape closer to him. He kissed the soft skin of Severus's stomach then rose to his knees and planted a slightly sloppy kiss on his husband's mouth. "Are you drunk Jamie?"  
"Not e-exactly." The younger man slurred. "A bit tipsy, but not drunk." Severus took a step back removing his sweater and his shoes. He could still smell the stale scent of alcohol and he did not like that. "You're mad aren't you?" James asked a moment later. He didn't need to see his husbands face to know that he wasn't  happy with him, especially since he knew how sensitive Severus was to the smell of alcohol. James got off the bed and walked in the bathroom, "I'm sorry Sev, I'll clean it up in the morning." Snape didn't say anything, he barely acknowledged his husband speaking before pulling his trousers off and walking out the bathroom door.  
"I don't  care that you drink Jay, but you said you wouldn't get drunk."  
"I'm not drunk baby, a little fuzzy...yes. A little tipsy...definitely, but I'm not drunk. Come here." James says holding out his hand for Snape to take. It took a good five minutes before Snape took his hand, but James was happy that he did. He wasn't  in the right mindset to have a fight. "I love you, you stubborn man and I promise next time I'll pace myself." He drew Severus closer to his body so that Snapes five month belly was firmly against his flat stomach and their chests were touching. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Sverus mumbled against James's neck. "A lot." James plants a kiss on his neck and Sevrus all but jumps back at the sensation. "Except when you do that," Snape added.  
"That's why I do it." James replied. Severus does his best not to squirm as James's soft lips come in contact with his neck again. This was a tell-tale sign that James was horny and wanted to fool around and it always started with neck kisses  The kind they both knew would make Severus a pile of goo, but he doesn't object to this type of affection and he knows that James only gets like this when they'd spent hours  apart from each other. It was the younger man's giveaway.  
They grivate towards the bed, James immediately crawling in between his husband's knees. He attacks Snape's neck again powering kisses from the older man's jawline to the base of his neck.  
Severus pulls away as James pushes at his chest.  
"Jamie?" Severus's voice is deeper, more sensual, almost desperate and he could feel the heat between them, but he wasnt going to get through another round of neck kisses without asking why James loves doing it so much. "I have a question for you." James breathed out deeply, "Now?" He amused, James's voice coming back hot and bothered. "What’s your question baby?" Severus was silent for a minute before gathering his thoughts and spoke, "Why do you like kissing my neck so much? I know because it’s…" Severus waves his hand around trying to be descriptive, "its because it turns you on and it has to do with having sex, but why do you do it all the time?" James's mouth quirks up into a smile and presses another kiss to his neck and then to Severus's throat. "Because I am in love with you," He kisses Snape's jaw and the older man swallows, "I guess I like the fact you trust me enough to let my teeth near your throat, I know the kind of person you are Severus, and I'm glad you trust me.” James's breath comes a bit unevenly, and Snape tries not to lose his shit, as he feels the shivers run down his spine to his groin. He pulls the younger man in for a brutal kiss and then James is kissing down his chest, his swollen stomach and eventually the insides of his thighs. Severus moans, hands dropping down to grab at James's curly hair, pushing his hips up into James's mouth.James smirks up at him, feeling his husband's cock harden around his mouth. He pushes the covers on the bed off to the side eventually tossing them onto the floor, before settling back in between Snape's spread thighs. Severus spreads his legs wider, groaning as James sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. He takes more into his mouth, sucking hard, looking up at Severus while he does. Severus all but loses it and tosses his head back against the pillow, moaning loudly. "You're going to fucking kill me Jay," Snape breathes out. Severus huffs out a laugh as James fishes around in the night stand drawer befoe holding up a half empty bottle of lube. He uncaps it and slicks up his fingers, gently teasing his husband open as he sinks one finger into Severus's tight ass. He works his husband open before adding a second finger and stretching him out. Snape's gasping quietly above him, rocking his hips against the younger man's fingers. "Jamie," James pushes another finger into Snape, fucking him a little more roughly as the older man moans beneath him, fucking himself down onto James's hand. They kiss for a few seconds when he pulls his fingers out of him, making him whine in displeasure. James stands up and sheds his boxers before settling back in between his pregnant husband's spread legs on his knees. He hitches Snape up on his thighs and then slicks up his cock with lube before thrusting into the older man. A groan escapes Snape's lips, his fingers digging into the bed sheets as he tosses his head back again. "Fuck!" James sets up a fast pace because he knows that's how they both like it,fast and rough, fucking into Severus as hard as he can. He slips his palms back up his husband's stomach stroking the round belly as he fucks into Snape.  He speeds up, his own orgasm overtaking him as he groans, slamming into his pregnant husband a few more times before he comes. "Fuck!" Severus whines at the feeling of slick come spilling inside of him from James's release. He wonders sometimes if the baby can feel the release from James, but he doesn't think much about it as James slumps on top of him carefully, hand still wrapped around Snape's cock and the older man pushes his hips up, panting. "Jamie, please." He  slides back down and takes Severus back into his mouth after he pulls out of him and Severus moans, eyes closing as he pushes his head back into the pillows and comes with a shout. "You still smell like day old beer," Severus says after his breathing had returned back to normal. "And a part of you just loves it," Replied James, and Severus can't argue because James is right. "Just a little  bit," Snape laughs into the kiss. "Just a little bit."

"I love that about you," James says sleepily falling beside Severus arms wrapped around his husband's stomach. "What time is the appointment tomorrow?"  
"10:30. My mom is meeting us there. She insisted." James shrugs half asleep. "We can grab lunch after before I go out with Remus." Said James absentmindedly running circles on Snape's over grown stomach. They both drifted off into dreamland Severus snuggling closer to James's body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Severus stood by the door watching as his husband scrambled about gathering his keys, phone and clothes. Severus's alarm had gone off around nine-thirty and he had gotten up and showered making sure to clean himself well enough so the doctor wouldn't be able to tell that he and James had participated in sexual intercourse. They both hated mornings, James more so than Severus, but as he watched James run around the house like a chicken with it's heads cut off he couldn't help the amusement that graced his face. It wasn't like Severus had told him this morning that they had a check up, but he felt bad. They had both been so tired after sex that neither one of them had the energy to get shit ready for this morning. "James, its 10:15."  
"I know that, but I can't find my goddamn sweater."  
"Just wear the one hanging behind the door, we have to go."  
A few seconds later James walks out fully dress. "See my sweater looks good on you," Severus mused. "Don't forget your glasses."  
"Fuck!" James says walking back to his room, he walks out heading for the door. "Alright I'm ready." Severus pushed the garage door opener and got in the passenger seat. "Did you eat?" James asked, turning the key as the car started up.  
"Yes I did."  
Jame pulled out of the garage and out of the driveway as Severus hit the rectangular button over the driver's seat and the garage closed. "Did you take your...  
"Yes, I did and I took my prenatal vitamins." They stopped at the light James takes Snape's hand in his. "Is this the appointment where we find out the sex?"  
"No, that's next month." Said Severus. "I was thinking, maybe we should start doing the nursery in a couple weeks." _James's phone rings,_ "Can you get that please?"  
"Hello... yeah this is his husband,"  
"Put it on speaker Sev." Said James, "Hi, yeah this is James."  
_James, its Astrid from the Hilton rewards program. Is right now a good time to check in with you about your upcoming vacation?_  
"Yeah hello, right now is not a good time, but later in the day would be fine.  
_Alright thank you sir._  
"Thank you!" And Sevrus hung up. "I totally fucking forgot about that. You still want to go though?" Snape nods. James's phone chimes. "It's Remus,"  
"What does it say?"  
"It says, _Jamie_ _I_ _really fucked up last night." Why didn't you stop me?"_  
"Text him back and say, fucked up how?"  
"He says he and Sirius had sex."  
"Well shit. I'll text him later. Tell him I'm driving." They pulled into the parking lot of Snape's doctor. "Let's go see our healthy baby."

 

 

 

**☆☆☆**

 

 

 

 

"Good morning," the receptionist  said "name please."  
"Severus Snape."  
"To see Dr. Wood?"  
Snape nods, "please have a seat and he'll see you shortly."  
Snape looked around looking for the best place to seat. The place was a little more crowded than it usually was and he could feel himself tending up. He specifically made this appointment for earlier in the morning because not a lot of people got up early, but now he knew to make it even earlier. He felt James grab his hand and he moved them to the other side of the room where a lot of people weren't sitting. "Relax," he whispered quietly.  "Tell me what you want done to the nursery. I have some ideas but I want to know what you've been thinking."  
Snape relaxed a bit, "I want a new coat of paint in either yellow or green, but not the gross yellow and definitely not the puke green. something subtle."  
"We could plan..."  
"Good morning," Severus's mom spoke softly.  
"Morning Ma." Said Sevrus.  
"Good morning Eileen!" The two men were forced to wait twenty minutes of awkward silence before another nurse opened the door to retrieve Severus. The man greeted the party with a kind smile, ushering them into another room just down the hall from the waiting area. The room was dimly lit, with an inclined bed, with a weird machine with a keyboard and screen attached to it. "If you could sit in the chair over there, Severus." The nurse instructed. "Please lift up your shirt and slide your trousers down a little past your waist."

James's eyes widened in shock, a little surprised that a nurse could ask with such bluntness. Severus did has he was told and  followed the man's instructions, just exposing his belly. The male nurse tucked a towel into Severus's trousers, right under his stomach, explaining that it would keep his clothing from being dirtied by the goo. James had seen the exact thing done on one of those programs that showed those horrible Soap Operas.

The nurse, Kevin, who had introduced himself so rudely as Kevin, applied the medical jelly to Severus stomach, causing him to twitch. "Where's Dr. Wood?" Asked Severus. 

 

 

"He's with another patient, but he will be in at the end of your appointment." He also remembered that part from the show too. Kevin gave a warm and reassuringly smile, as he took something off the machine that looked like a stubby wand which had a cord connecting it to the machine. Kevin gently laid the wand over Severus's belly, and moved it clockwise, making several laps on his stomach. Severus reached out and took James hand squeezing gently. "Just relax baby," James said trying to find a way to keep his husband calm.  
James watched as a picture showed up on the screen. It was blackish gray with tints of white around it, the picture showing a rounded triangle. As he watched, the picture kept changing, swirling shapes differing from white, grey, and black. In the center was a  black oval, resembling the form of a baby, their baby, that was also in constant motion. "Is that our baby?" James asked, he squeezed Severus's fingers the older man turning to look at the screen."Yes it is." Kevin said moving the wand, causing the motion on the screen, and was ignoring Severus's twitching. Frowning, James glanced at Severus's face, to see him biting his lip, and making little half giggles. "Alright, I’m going to pause the screen here." Kevin announced after a few more minutes of sliding the wand over Severus's stomach. "If you look right there, you can see the fetus, and right there is…." He stopped and leaned closer to the screen. “And right there is your healthy baby. Would you like to find out the sex now or wait until your appointment next month?"

"We'll wait, but thank you." Said James, "Oh is it possible for us to get about eleven of those pictures?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back just have to get Dr. Wood for a moment." The door opened a moment later. "Good morning Severus." The tall doctor says. He shakes James's hand patting Severus gently on the shoulder.

"Good morning," Severus bit out nervously, "is something wrong with my baby?"

There was a long pregnant pause and both men did not like that the doctor was taking his time answering. "No, not at all." He finally spoke. "I just have to do an internal exam is all, but Kevin tells me your baby is healthy. Are you taking your vitamins?"  
"Yes, he is."  
"Good, you don't have to get undressed, but I will need you to take your trousers off." James helped Severus remove his pants and underwear and he couldn't help the sadness that showed on his husband's face. He knew how Severus was with other people touching him, it was one of those things that made his anxiety worse. The doctor draped a sheet over Severus, so it was only the doctor who was looking at him naked. James smiled at that.  
He began the exam looking up once in a while as Severus stiffened or winced. The exam didn't take that long and from the look of relief on his husband's face, he knew that Snape was happy they were done. "Everything looks good Severus, keep up the good work. Try to gain at least ten-fifteen pounds in the next couple months, otherwise you and your baby are very healthy."  
"Thank you doctor."  
"Here are your pictures, have a good rest of your day."  
"Thank you, you too." Said James, he turned around and saw that Severus was staring at the little black and white picture of their son or daughter. "Shall we go then?"  
"Hell yeah, I feel dirty. Here Ma ones for you and ones for dad." Said Severus, she took the photos from his hand placing them in her pockets gently. They walked out to the parking lot, exchanging hugs. "I'll see you later Severus, bye James."

"Bye," they both said together. "And now we go eat." James smiled nodding his agreement.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes camping

**I'm still shocked that it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I've had a migraine since May 10th and just started feeling better. But I've also had some serious writer's block and I've just been plain lazy even when I wanted to write. But here you go... now. I hope you enjoy it.**

** WARNING: Underage drinking, sexual situations, language and brief description of violence (if you blink you'll miss it) **

**So I've decided that this story is going to be fifteen chapters, plus an epilogue. I hope to get everything I want to write in fifteen chapters, if not, well it'll be a treat for all of you.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**AND AS ALWAYS...**

**HAPPY READING!**

James pulled up in the school's parking lot. Hogwarts University was huge, somedays he wondered how he even got around. But only the best attend Hogwarts which meant the teachers were exceptional and the students were even better. He really wasn't feeling school today, but if his parents found out that he had skipped, his dad would have his head and his mother would get upset with him, which would most likely result in getting his car taken away and he couldn't afford that. His car was his freedom ticket. He quickly got out of his car, grabbing his book bag and phone. He was twenty minutes late for a class he didn't even want to be in, but he couldn't miss it. Not today. Severus was teaching today and ever since the incident in the bathroom, he and the older man have been texting nonstop and the older man was opening up more than James had expected. Yes, he still had his moments, but at least he was letting James touch him, something the man hated other people doing.  
There was only a month left before he would be graduating, but he'd be going back next fall to get his Masters.  
"Mr. Potter," James's head shot up and stared up at the Dean of the school. "This is the third time this week you've been late. I hope you don't keep this tardiness up, or I'll have no choice but to fail you." Blah blah blah, James knew the man wasn't capable of failing him, that was up to his professors and as far as he knew, he was passing his classes with flying colors.  
"Yes sir," Said James, not really caring about what the man had been saying. James walks away rolling his eyes, so what he missed classes, his teachers haven't complained. He'd only met  Dean Dumbledore one other time, and that was his first day as a freshmen year. He had hated that experience too. James pushed the door open  and scanned the row of seats and made a beeline for Remus. "Hey what did I miss?"  
"Nothing much, your new boyfriend is giving us a pop quiz." Remus said shrugging as he cleared his book bag from the seat next to him.  
"Quiz? On what?" James said rolling his eyes at Remus's boyfriend comment.  
Remus gives another shrug, resting his head against his hand and pointing at the board. "That." James internally groaned. Statistical mathematics was the worse. Remus was being particularly difficult today and he was not really in a mood for other people's emotional issues. He had problems of his own and Remus was currently not helping. He was still trying to figure out how to get Severus out of his shell and maybe help the man make more friends, but like he found out a few days ago, Severus wasnt exactly 'Mr Social' the complete opposite. He was a high functioning introvert with a high dose of socially awkward. "What's wrong?" Asked James, knowing clearly that something was bothering his friend. Remus hardly got distracted when it came to school, he always took notes, word for word, but today he was off. "You look like you've had a shit night."  
"I haven't been to sleep yet, so yeah I've had a shit night and I'm having an even shit morning." Remus said finally lifting his head back up and turned to look at James, "Regulus crashed my Mini, that dumb bitch."James gave a sort of a choked grasp cupping his hand over his mouth.  It was a little louder than he had intended.  "I'm sorry that he did that," he said in a hushed  tone, Sevrus looks up scolding the two teens. "Yeah dumb fuck took it without asking and then got mad at me because he wrecked my baby. I earned that car Jay."  
James shook his head, apart from the fact that he had sold his dad out to his mom about his dad's other woman,  Remus actually did earn that car. And if James had any siblings and his little brother took his Mini and crashed it, James was almost positive that he'd be going to jail, and seeing as Regulus was not allowed to touch Remus's things, he understood why Remus was pissed. He'd be too.  
"Mr. Potter if you and your friend are done disrupting my class, please take your seat."  
"Sorry Professor." Said James, "it wont happen again." They got busted two more times for talking.

 

 

 

 

After their classes, James, Remus and Lily went back to Lily's house waiting for Sirius to be done with his afternoon repair. "So what do we do until then?" Remus asked rummaging through Lily's fridge.  
"Dunno. I'm meeting Severus later."  
"So are you two dating?" Remus asked making winky eyes at his bestfriend. James picked up his phone hearing it chime twice. Hey can you come over early? Really anxious and I think I might be having a panic attack.  
"No just talking and hanging out. I really like him, but I can't force him into being with me until he's ready." He wasn't going to throw himself at someone like he'd had done three years ago. Severus had to come to the realization that he like him without James influencing him in any way. Yes he hoped that the older man felt that way, but his job as of now was to wait. "Well, I'm glad that you finally found someone," Remus says taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Its about time."  
"Mhm...eat glass." Remus shrugged giving James his middle finger. Yes I'll be there in a bit.  
Can you bring me ice cream please?  
Yeah what flavor?  
Cookies and cream  
"Hi Sissy," it was Lily's older sister, Petunia. James had always had a hard time getting along with her, but the past few years he realized that she was actually pretty funny and had similar traits as Lily. They both got along well (according to James), but Lily said they fought more than they actually talked, which James hadn't quite seen yet. They were almost like twins, but because of the age difference, Petunia spent most of her time with her friends, but when it was just him and Lily, the three of them would go to the cinemas together or the park or stay home playing card games for hours on end. Yeah, see you soon.  
"Hi Tuney, wanna join us" Lily asked, she pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling, "James and Rem are playing too." James sat down seeing no point in arguing with his best friend. She was tough as nails and rarely took no for an answer. "Yeah, apparently we are, but this is going to be a piece of cake." Added James.  
"Wanna bet bitch?" Lily says.  
James gives her the middle finger. His phone chimes and before he can reply, Remus takes his phone and beings to read the message from Severus. "Oh, you didn't tell us that you and Severus are going out for dinner tonight. Are the two of you going to fuck tonight as well?"  
"No, we might not go to dinner, he's not doing so well." Said James attempting to grab his phone back from his friend. He struggles a bit before eventually kicking Remus in the stomach and his friend let's the phone go.  
"Are you leaving?" Remus asked, he was still trying to get his breathing back to normal, but everytime he spoke he'd wheeze and couch. "Low blow mate. You've never kicked you in the stomach before."  
James shrugs a sympathetic look on his face but he smiles, before grabbing his phone and keys. "Sorry Rem, next time I'll aim lower. I'll see you later. I'm going to go spend time with him."

**☆☆☆**

When James got to Severus's house, he quietly entered announcing his name before he proceeded further inside. Severus was in the living room head between his knees, he looked up at James giving the young boy a weak smile. "Where's the kitchen?" Asked James, Severus points to the right and mumbled something. It only takes James a few seconds to find a spoon, whipped cream and some caramel and hot fudge. "So I was thinking we could make sundaes." The young man says, but he knew that his professor wasn't listening. James knew that Severus was a man of great control, not because he was taught, but people he needed to be. When he wanted, Sevrus was a force  to be reckoned with and James admired the way the older man could handle a room full of teens, young adults and even older people like they were all overgrown four year olds. That was just who Severus was and he was just good like that. But behind closed doors, when it's just the two of them texting, most people probably didn't know that the young Professor was scared all the time and hides behind multiple masks. He was actually a really sensitive man, but he spends most of his time hiding behind his emotions and everything that affects him. If James could actually guess, the older man probably never shows it to anybody. Except to him. It had been refreshing when they first started texting and then they continued and things progressed and James found himself learning all there was to know about Severus. It had definitely taken some time, but he was happy that they had gotten to this point in their relationship or whatever these things were that they did.  
Apart from the fact that he hadn't said anything to him since James entered his house, Severus was acting pretty much the way he did when they would hang out together. And other than the slight hitched breathing, there was no sign of anything weird. Severus wasn't hurt or anything, which was both good and bad. Good, because he wasn't bad enough that James had to immediately step in and save the day, but bad, because James knew that something was up and that the older man was probably in some type of physical or emotional pain. But he notices that Severus is not trying to hide how he is feeling and James can't help but smile at the progress. It was a small step, but the older man was showing initiative.  
James dropped down on the floor in front of Severus to be eye level with the older man. He knows not to touch him because that would only make the situation worse, but James sits for a moment and after a good five minutes, he gently speaks "Severus?" James tried, he scooted closer until his knees were touching Snape's barefeet. "Severus, I can't help if you don't let me in. It’s me, James, remember. You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Severus doesn't say anything, he's still just sitting on the floor, eyes unfocused his back against the grey couch, his knees drawn to his chest, his arms on his knees and his head buried in his arms. "Severus?" This was going to be harder than he had originally thought. James gets up sitting on the balls of his and crouched next to the older man, they were inches apart, but he needed Severus  to know that he wasn't leaving. "Severus, I need you to look up at me now, Please. I'm not going anywhere."   
Severus didn’t move. He didn't even twitch “Please, Sev. I need to see your face. I need to know that you  are okay." James says desperately. The older man slowly raises his head, but he could not look up at James. James lets out a sigh of relief, "that's good, now can you look at me? I need you to look at me, okay? Can you do that for me, please?" James said in a hushed tone. He saw Snape nod slightly but eventually, the older man did as he was told, and James could see tear stains along his face, and for the first time he realized that the small hitched noises the man was making early, was him crying and there was a new shiny layer of tears in his eyes. "I… I. Wanna tell me what's wrong? It’s okay. You're okay. See?" James carefully touched Severus's hand pulling his hand towards his chest and placing it over the older man's heart. "See?" Severus smiles. "You're fine, Sev. Your heart is still beating. I’m right here, and you're here.  I won’t leave you." James promised. "I've got you."  
"Jamie?" Severus furrowed his brows and blinked, the remaining tears falling down his cheeks. James felt his heart skip a beat and wanted so badly to dry those tears away, but he knew better than to try any sudden movement when the older man was in the middle of having an attack. All James wanted to do in that moment was hug him, but the best he could do for now, was promise that no one was every going to hurt this man ever again.  
"Can I touch you now?" James asked him, he waited for the nod and proceeded to reach out and  hold the older man's hands. When Severus didn’t flinch, James internally smiled and took it as a good sign. He moved slowly, cupping Severus's face in his hands, trying to get the tears to stop falling. "I’m right here." James assured him, and brought their foreheads together so they were touching.  "On three we take nice slow breaths, alright?" Said James calmly, trying to get his own breathing back to normal. "I need you to breathe for me. slowly. 1… 2… 3…" Severus held tightly onto James's hand as they tried to get through the panic attack. "You're safe Severus, I've got you and I'm not going anywhere." As the energy wore off, Snape drew his eyes to meet James, he smiles softly at the younger man relishing in the fact that yes, he was safe, and yes James wasn't going to leave. He slumped forward feeling himself in James's arms and feeling safe.  
"I would really like that ice cream now," they both laugh, James grabbing the half frozen dessert. They poured a whole jar of carmel and hot fudge in the carton and dove into the sweet treat like four year olds in a candy store.  
By the time their dinner arrived, Severus was back to normal, but just tired. They ate their food in silence, except for the noise coming from the TV. James had texted his parents (well he had lied to his parents) that he was staying at Lily's house and that they were having a sleepover and shortly after that he had called Lily and Remus to vouch for him. He knew his mom wouldn't care that he was spending the night with Severus, but if James's father found out that he was staying at the house of someone ten years older than him, his father would have a fit. But eventually he called his mom, not liking the feeling that was growing at the pit of his stomach. She promised not to say anything but she had grilled him about the use of condoms and how important it was, especially at his age. James had rolled his eyes and hung up. He didn't really care that Severus was a decade older than him, he just loved being around the man, but there was a part of him that was nervous. If anyone found out that a twenty-five year old had let a sixteen year old spend the night, Severus would most likely lose his job and that's the last thing the man needed. He had parked in Snape's garage because he remembered Snape saying how nosy his neighbors were.  
Around one o'clock, they went to bed, he and Severus sharing the older man's bed. They had the tv on mute and drifted off into the land of sleep.

**☆☆☆**

 

The music was blasting from the open windows of the Remus's brand new SUV,  loud laughter and off key singing of Sirius covered the noises of the vehicle. It was just their car and a few others on  the highway as they drove.  Remus and Desmond were sitting in the back the dark haired man had his arm wrapped around Remus  as Sirius drove.  
"Turn it up Si!" Desmond from the back called up. They had been driving for a solid three hours and they weren't even there yet. Severus was almost sound asleep but every once in a while, he'd quietly whisper something to James making the younger man smile.  
"How 'bout it James?" Sirius asked. James gave a verbal hard no, telling his friends to calm down and looking in the mirror at Sirius and telling him to focus. They would both likely tell him what a buzz kill he was, but he didn't care, he wasn't above getting pulled over by the cops because a bunch of teenagers were drinking and driving. "Oh come on Jay, just a little louder!" Sirius  called. James shook his head, trying not to wake Severus up. It had taken a solid five days of constant asking before the quiet Professor had agreed to go to the cabin with him. Of course Severus had to meet everyone a head of time because he wouldn't last long if this whole outing had been a surprise and if there were more people than originally planned. James had learned that in social situations, Severus was the equivalent of a baby rat. He was painfully quiet and the littlest noise, drive him to panic. Arthur smiled as he turned up the volume, completely bypassing James recent 'no' pressing a kiss to his boyfriend as he did so. Sirius was driving because Remus wanted to sit with Des, and the older man had down right refused to drive, so they took the back seat and Lucius had taken the passenger  seat so he and the driver could pick the music. Hence why Sirius had volunteered to drive. The cheering was clear in the back and every time someone hooted or screamed, Severus would jump a little. James pushed some earplugs in the older man's hands and carefully watched as he pushed them in his ear. In the far back of the SUV Jamal, Lily and Tuney sat around drinking from one of his mom's party cooler. This whole thing would either end very badly, or they would get to the cabin without incident.  Either way, he wasn't going to let anyone explore the cabin until the morning. He didn't want some drunk fool finding his father's guns and playing with them.  
"Lils, hand me another beer?" Desmond asked. Lily smiled as she grabbed one. She tossed it to him the can fizzing as he opened it.  
"Here you go Des."  
Other than the music playing loudly, the group of friends were quiet for a solid five minutes before someone spoke again. "Hey, how did you get Severus to come with us?" A man asked. It was Arthur. "He seems like he doesn't know how to have fun." James shrugs shushing Arthur quietly. All his friends had been opposed to Severus tagging along, but somehow, they had all reluctantly agreed for him to come on board. James wasn't sure who had convinced Jamal, Sirius and Des, but he was glad they had.  
"Go suck my cock Arthur." James snapped from where he had his head resting against one of the car pillows. He moves closer to Snape, so the older man's neck wouldn't hurt when they got out in a little while.  
"Don't tempt him" leered another young man as he tightened his hold on the oreo and chocolate  chip cookie bag he was holding, "Arthur is a lot of things, but he's a total slut for cock." Jamal added. "Mm, and that's why I love him." Lucius purred, leaning forward to catch his boyfriend's lips. Arthur climbed in the front seat settling himself on Lucius's lap as they made out. James turned his head staring up at the car ceiling as Lucius and Arthur's kissing turned into more. "As hot as this is, please save it till later boys." Lily commented, grabbing the beer from Jamal and downing it. James sat up straighter swatting at Arthur and pulling him back to his seat. He rolled his eyes as Arthur yelped, "please refrain from being a creep. And do try to keep it together until we get to the cabin." James says, totally shocked that his friends were behaving like this in a moving car.  
"Arthur, behave yourself!" Jamal shouted back. He took a swig of his beer hiccuping slightly as the bubbles burned his throat.  
"Is it creepy though  if the person it's directed at likes it!" Arthur responded.

"I happen to like it very much." agreed Lucius, stealing Arthur's beer. Arthur in response captured Lucius's lips, stealing the liquid from his mouth. James does the best he can to not physically throw up at the sight of liquid sharing. He shouldn't be shocked, but for some reason he was.  Of all his friends, Arthur and Lucius were the most sexual people he'd ever met. He tried to pull Arthur back into his seat again, but his friend was already in the front seat in his boyfriend's lap. He didn't care that they talked about sex all the time, but the fact that they weren't ashamed of who saw them, gave the young man an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Really?" James says trying not to sound as pissed as he felt,  "Can the two of you not wait until we get to the cabin before going at each other?" James complained. "Seriously, you know I have no problem with how sexual you are, or your  life choices but I don't want to be scarred by the fact that you two can't keep it in your pants."  
Lucius threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, we won't grind on each other for the rest of the way." Lucius promised. Arthur gave a dramatic sigh but pulled back. That didn't keep his hand from traveling down to absent mindedly play with Lucius's cock. From where he was sitting, James could tell that his two friends were incredibly aroused and he could see the hard on that both Arthur and Lucius were sporting.  
"And that means, no molesting each other." Sirius chidded.  
James huffed and felt Severus jump a little. "Si, are we almost there?"  
"Yeah about another ten minutes."  
James hummed a quiet relief wrapping his arms around Snape. He shook the man gently and watched as the professor takes out the ear plugs. "Are we there yet?" He groggily says letting a yawn escape his mouth.  
"In a bit," replied James, "okay so before we get to the cabin, the rules of the cabin are, you two are not allowed to do anything sexual outside of your bedroom or the bathroom." James informed. "No wandering without another person with you and absolutely no staying out past midnight without at least three other people and a rape whistle. And DO NOT  touch my father's liquor cabinet, he'll have my head."  
"Can we fuck in the woods or the lake?" Lucius pouted.  
"No, and no one is allowed in the lake past ten and the woods are off limits starting around eight o'clock."  
Everyone huffed. The only reason some of the people in the car had come, was to explore the woods, but James's father had warned him not to let anyone out after dark, not just because it was dangerous, but because he didn't want to be responsible for telling anyones parents what happened if something went wrong. "That's no fun." Chimed Jamal, "the woods are the best part."  
"Not for the people in Friday the Thirteenth or every other horror movie that was made." James added rolling his eyes. "I don't want to bring your leftover body parts if something happened, so we're going to be safe this weekend and use our heads."  
"Or our dicks," added Arthur, the grin that lit up his features caused  a small laugh from Lucius as they all got ready to get out of the car. Sirius pulled up to the cabin sighing deeply as he turned the engine off. "At last, everyone get out." They piled out, James and Severus remained seated. He knew that Severus needed a few minutes to compose himself before this long weekend began. James handed the keys off to Sirius and they watched the group of friends head into the cabin.  
"I'm sorry about all the noise, hopefully we'll get some time just the two of us." Severus smiled pulling James out of car as they headed inside. This was most definitely going to be the longest weekend both he and Severus have ever experienced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is done! Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I'll have chapter six up soon.
> 
> This is a crossover story with Shadowhunters, but Alec and Magnus are not Shadowhunters and Magnus is not a warlock.
> 
> Thank you LucasAtlas for helping me introduce Magnus Bane to this story. I appreciate all your help.
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE
> 
> Just a reminder, I've decided that this story is going to be fifteen chapters, plus an epilogue. I hope to get everything I want to write in fifteen chapters, if not, well it'll be a treat for all of you.
> 
> Underline words are James's text to Remus and bolded words are Remus.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> AND AS ALWAYS...
> 
> HAPPY READING!

After they had eaten, Severus and James headed back to the house to meet up with Remus, who at the moment was trying his hardest not to lose control. He had texted James and had told him that the moment it happened he told Des and from what James heard, Des wasn't mad, he said that Remus would eventually have to get Sirius out of his system in order for him to realize that Sirius wasn't worth it. Pretty ballsy, but in a way Des had been right. After it had happened, Remus had realized that Sirius was most definitely not the man for him, which sucked. On Sirius's part at least. But you can't be with someone you don't love. James pulled into the driveway turning  off the engine and getting out of the car. "I don't know about you, but I'm so full."  
"Yeah, its nap time." Said Severus shutting the car door and walking into their house. "Oh when are you leaving on Wednesday?"  
James set his keys down on the the island rummaging through the fridge for a bottle of water. "My flight is at three, so I'll probably leave around one o'clock. Why?"  
"Would you be able to go to my parent's house and get the mail from today and tomorrow? I told them that we'd try."  
"Of course, I have to go out and get shit for dinner anyways."   
Severus places a chaste kiss on James's lips before heading towards their bedroom. A few seconds later James hears the shower turn on. His phone chimed and James pulled it out of his pocket, it was Remus. I'll be there later. going to talk to Sirius and then Desmond. Should be there by 6. sorry.  
Don't worry about it,  Sev and I are going to nap.   
okay. see ya later. James picks his phone up walking to their bedroom. He sets his phone down on the night stand before removing his jeans and tshirt and slipped into bed. He was exhausted to say the least, but now that Remus and Sirius were figuring out their shit, hopefully his part in their friendship would return back to normal. He hated micromanaging two fully grown adults and he hated it even more when those two adults brought him into their business expecting him to fix their problems. Had he wanted to solve other people's problems, he would have gone to school for that.   
James was half asleep when he felt the bed dip beside him. He opens a sleepy eye only to be met with his husband's dark beautiful eyes.  "What?" Said James turning his entire body so he was facing Severus.  
"Nothing. You don't nap though." Said Severus sliding in next to James. He rests his head on James's bare chest feeling the soothing rhythm of his husband's heartbeat.   
"I know, but I'm tired and Remus isn't stopping by until later." Said James, he shuts his eyes feeling Snape wrap his other arm around his torso as the older man snuggles closer. "Oh I was thinking maybe a bee yellow for the nursery. I sorta have an idea and I want to surprise you with it."  
Severus looks up at James eyebrows raising a little. James knew how much Severus hated surprises, just as much as James hated men wearing flip flops. "Well I was thinking something along the lines of like a green.  I'll let you take the lead on this one, but nothing too drastic, okay?"  
"I think you'll  like it," Said James. They lay in silent enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn't until Severus inhaled sharply that James turned a little and opened his eyes again. "What's the matter?"  
"Baby's moving," Said Snape grabbing James's hand and placing it where their child was somersaulting in his belly. James moves his large hands a little before he felt the tiny little jabs on his palm. He and Severus made eye contact both of them smiling. The doctor had told them that their kid was a very healthy and active child, but it wasn't until Severus reached four months did they finally know what the doctor was talking about. He remembered it so well too, Snape had nearly punched him in the throat when he shot up from their bed because he had felt the baby move. And for the next three weeks, James slept with his arms wrapped around Severus's stomach because that was the only way their baby would go to sleep. "You can talk to it if you want." Said Snape.  
"I'll  be so excited when we find out what we are having." Said James, he pulls up Snape's shirt up to his chest, kissing the smooth belly. "I hate calling this baby an it."  
"I know me too. I want to name this baby Harrison James, Harry for short if it's a boy. And Kalene Lily if it's a girl."  
"You want our baby to have my middle name if it's a boy?" James asks not sure if he had heard his husband correctly, but he wasnt going to complain or object. "Yes I do James, if it is a he, he'll be half of you and you deserve that." James smiles kissing Snape's smooth belly again. He peppers kisses along the lines where Severus's abs used to be, he kisses the tattooed skin around his bellybutton making his way towards his husbands chest and eventually stopping at his lips. "I love you."  
"Oh I know. Now kiss me you fool."  
"As you wish your royal highness." Said James smiling into the kiss. They pull away five minutes later to catch their breaths. "I have to ask, why are you only wearing boxers?"   
Severus shrugged, he took James' hand again and placed it on his stomach and watched as the younger man rubbed circles in the spots where their child was kicking. "I don't like the way my shirts feel on my body. It's too scratchy."  
"So will I be seeing you in your briefs a lot more now?" asked James. They sat up Snape's back against the headboard.   
"Maybe, but I've been forgetting to wear that belt the doctor ordered."  
"What does that do anyways?" Asked James, poking the spots where he'd see their baby's foot.   
"It's supposed to support my back and my belly because I'm getting to the part in this pregnancy where my center of gravity is a bit off."  
In truth he hated the belt, he hated the way it felt around his stomach and his back, but he also knew that James would be furious with him if they went to the doctor and found out he hadn't been wearing it. And yes maybe his balance and center of gravity has shifted a bit, but he could still walk around and do the normal things he needed to do. And the belt was super ugly.  
"Just tell me where it is and I'll get it." Said James. "You haven't been wearing it have you?" James asked from the look on his husband's face. "Why not?"  
"It's uncomfortable when I sit and when I stand."  
"Where is it Severus?" Asked James in his no nonsense tone. With a loud reluctant sigh, Severus points towards their shared closet. He looks towards the closet as James gets up and opens the door. "It's in the black box labeled 'don't touch'."   
"You're going to wear it the moment I pull it down from here understood?" Severus shook his head, he knew that there was no way in hell he could take that belt off in James's presence anymore, but he knew that James was just trying to help. And he was true to his word, the moment James found the belt he tossed it over to him and wraps the material under his belly and around his back. 

 

Severus turned the engine off and got out of the car. His back was aching that he would like nothing more than to rest on the soft comfy bed and he was hungrier than usual. His stomach grumbling, asking for food.  He opened the back door of his car getting out the groceries and the Japanese takeout he and James had decided to have for lunch. They are just too lazy to cook up a meal for themselves. Behind him, he heard a voice that said, "Excuse me, need any help?" Severus slammed the door as he turned around to see who the voice belong to and greet the person.   
"Sorry what?" Asked Severus. The man had yellowish eye colour wearing fashionable clothes and jet black hair . The mysterious man smiled reaching out for some of Severus's grocery bags and carrying it towards the house. "Thanks," Said Snape as he finally let a few of the bags out of his hand feeling a lot lighter and the other man taking them from him.   
"I'm Severus Snape. And you are?" Asked Snape   
"Magnus. Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet you. Me and my husband just moved in this afternoon." Introduced Magnus   
"Welcome to the neighbourhood. I know you'll like it here." Snape said opening the front door and walking inside revealing a corridor with a coat hanger at the side. "You don't have to take your shoes off. Jamie? Baby I'm home." Remarked Snape as Magnus was attempting to take his shoes off.   
A few seconds later James walks out of their bedroom looking sleepy and into the kitchen. "Thank God I'm starving. Oh hi."   
"Hello." Greeted Magnus   
"I'm  James. Severus's husband."  The younger man says extending his hand.   
"Magnus. It's a pleasure to meet you. Where would you like me to set this down?" questioned Bane.  
"Oh  thanks. Just set it on the counter. Thank you for helping him, even though he was supposed to call me when he got home." Said James   
"Magnus is our new neighbour. He and his husband bought Mrs. Benton's house." Said Severus matter of factly.   
"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Asked Severus   
"No. No. Not at all. I should be getting back to my husband. It was a pleasure meeting you both. We should probably meet again next time." Told Magnus to the couple.   
"Of  course! Nice meeting you Magnus. Send our regards to your husband." Said James before seeing Magnus out. When he returned to the kitchen, Severus was putting away the things he bought to their respected places and placing their food on the kitchen counter. James silently walked behind Severus and hugged him around his waist from behind feeling the curve of the bump. Severus let out a sigh of contentment and leaned on James feeling tired being out all day. James kissed his neck lightly.   
"Come. Let's eat. I am so hungry. I can't wait any longer." Whined James   
Severus chuckled at his husband's silly manner, "Oh alright! Let's go and feed you before you starve." Pulling away from James and walked to the counter opening their food. The smell of the food was so delicious and wafted around the kitchen. James ate without waiting and moaned when the food hit his tongue. The taste of the Japanese food was just heavenly. 

☆☆☆

Severus was most definitely done with James at the moment. He yanked the belt off his stomach and threw it on the floor. "Severus?"  
"Leave me alone Potter." James winced at the use of his last name, a clear indication that Snape was pissed at him and was done with what ever conversation they were having. He picked the pregnancy belt off the floor and set it on the table, he hadn't meant to upset his husband and frankly had he said that to one of his friends, they would have laughed it off, but not Severus. "Baby come on, I didn't mean it like that." Snape whipped around angrily pointing an accusatory finger at his husband. "Then what the fuck did you mean 'bout what you said? Do you think I particularly love looking like an inflated balloon? I'm doing this for us, for you, so if you're going to be a nasty little shit, get the fuck out of my house."  
"Our house you mean." James says defensively.  
"No James, it's currently my house and my baby. Get. Out." Snape seethed face glowing a bright red.   
James didn't argue, he grabbed his coat, keys and phone and walked out the door. He knew the best way for them to move past this was giving Severus his space to think. Nothing good happened if his husband got overwhelmed and Severus was one of those people who got overwhelmed quickly and never talked about how he was. When James wasn't back by midnight, Severus started to worry, he grabbed his coat and made his way next door to Mrs. Benton's house. He honestly didnt know what possessed him to knock at the man's house, seeing that they'd only known each other a short time, but he had to. Driving over to his parents would take too long and by the time he would have arrived, James would probably be home and that was a half hour he didnt want to waste. He gently tapped at the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and Magnus stepped out in his silk robe as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm so sorry to bother you Magnus, but I'm worried about James." Severus said, he stepped through as Magnus opened the door wider. In the month that they had known each other, he and James had been in Magnus's home a total of five times, whether it was helping them unpack, or having dinner, but he trusted Magnus.  
"When was the last time you saw him?" Asked Magnus. He led Severus to the kitchen gesturing for the man to take a seat, but Severus didn't want to sit, he wanted to find his husband. He gasped and pulled back when Magnus touched, he and James hadnt had the time to tell Magnus that he hated being touched, especially by surprise. "Around lunch time, we sorta had a fight and I told him to get out." Said Severus. Severus couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry to bother you."  
Magnus gave a soft smile, gesturing to his husband. "It's not a bother at all, Alexander could you make us some tea?"  
Severus turned around looking at the most handsome man he had ever seen. The dark haired man walked towards the door hands behind his back. Severus couldn't help but stare at the height of the man. This Alexander person was tall, well taller than Magnus,  but about an inch shorter than he was. "I've tried calling him several times, but it goes straight to voicemail." Magnus leads Severus to a nearby chair and gently sat him down. In the month they had known each other, he and Alec had never even heard them argue, so this came as a surprise to him and he had been shocked at seeing the man standing at his front door, with tears in his eyes. He loved helping people just as much as the next person, but they barely knew each other. For him, this was a little awkward.  
"Does he normally not answer his phone when you two fight?" Asked Magnus curiously. Sevrus shook his, James was good about answering phones because it made him nervous when James didnt answer. It was one of the rules they had come up with when Sevrus had agreed to start a relationship with the younger man. "He's very good at picking up, but I think he's just upset with me." Severus paused and took the tea that was handed to him. Alec handed Magnus his phone before Magnus excused himself and walked into the other room. "Thank you for the tea Alec."  
"My pleasure. You know James loves you, right?" The dark haired man asked. He sat down on the sofa across from Severus, crossing his legs. He gave a soft, but gentle smile and Severus couldn't help but smile back at him. Alexander had the bluest eyes hed ever seen and they were so soft and gentle he couldn't help the sadness that came over him. James's eyes were his favourite, but now he may never see his husband again because he had been to damn sensitive and hormonal. Snape was about to answer when Magnus walked back into the room, "James will be here in five minutes. He left his phone at his parents house and had to drive back to get it."  
"Is he mad?"  
Magnus shrugged, "not at all. He's bringing you back some ice cream. Let me walk you back." Said Magnus softly. He helped the pregnant man stand up before leading him back to his house. He was happy that James had come to his senses, because honestly, he didn't need another person to take care of. And Alec wasn't really quite comfortable with people in his personal space. Severus unlocked the door stepping inside the dark room, from out side he heard Magnus sigh deeply. "Have a good night Severus, we'll see you around." And before Severus could say anything else, Magnus was gone. 

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, James was shaking him awake a huge smile on his face. Whatever fight they had had, was forgotten amongst the two men and Severus was glad that James wasnt the type to hold grudges. Snape blinked up and saw James's face inches away from his and smiled. He had missed the man more than he had let on, but he really appreciated the fact that James always gave him the space to think and figure out his emotions and feelings. "I brought some ice cream, wanna go to bed and watch a show and eat?" Severus shook his head, the tears falling silently, he knew James had forgiven him, but he still felt guilty and embarrassed about his behavior towards the younger man. "I know you're sorry. It's all been forgotten my love. I should've choose my words carefully, but I wasn't calling you fat. You are absolutely glowing and I love you." James added before Snape could say anything else. The young man cups Severus's face in his hands, kissing his husband softly on the lips. "I love you, you stubborn and perfect man." James helps Severus off the chair, his one hand holding onto him and the other grabs the bag of icecream.   
"Can we watch The Vow?" Snape asked. James laughed. Well that was their go to movie whenever Severus was having a rough day. Anything Nicholas Sparks related, Severus loved and even though some of the man's work were tearjerkers, Snape loved them anyways.  
"We can have a whole Nicholas Sparks marathon if you'd like." Said James carefully. He had forgiven his husband way before he left the house and now that he had returned to know that Snape was safe, he just wanted to hold him.  The only other time when they had fought, was when they had started dating and that resulted in a three month break because Severus had freaked out. But even back then, he understood why Severus was the way he was. The people who he had come in contact with, had made him feel like he was broken and when James had snapped at him to stop being a victim, Severus had lost his shit and walked out. Snape smiled, taking his clothes off and settling down on the bed. "Jamie?"  
James doesn't let him finish and captures his husband's lips in a hard kiss. "I know." He pecks Snape's lips a few times before getting up on the bed and turning on the TV. "Wanna rent or buy?" James asks smiling because he already knows the answer. He hits the buy button seeing their purchases on the screen. "Are we starting out with the Vow or the first one, Message in a Bottle?"  
"The Vow," both their phone chimes and Severus picked his up answering the phone call. "Hi mom," Severus nods, "yeah he's home. No, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yeah love you too."  
James hit purchase on the TV and the movie began to play. Occasionally he'd look over at Snape and see the man smiling and if it was a sad scene, Severus's bottom lip would stick out and quiver. The movie ended well after his pregnant husband had fallen asleep and James couldn't help but grin, Severus was laying back, head on the pillow, his hands resting against his protruding belly. A quick clean up and a wipe down of Snape's face and hands, James tucked him in letting the next movie play as he waited for sleep to take him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story update is so slow. I wish I could say that it will have faster updates, but I can't promise anything.   
> Anyways, chapter 6 is done and ready for reading. Again sorry for the long wait.  
> WARNING: language and brief description of violence.  
> Also, I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER AND THE CHARACTERS! THIS AMAZINGNESS BELONGS TO THE TALENTED J.K ROWLING. 
> 
> aureliusholmes and TheWIERDDOne Thank you for inspiring me to write again. Things were dark there for a moment but you guys brought me back to the light. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS....  
> HAPPY READING!

Severus was overwhelmed to say the least and it was only their first day at the cabin. He couldn't really wuitedescribe the feeling, but his usual anxiousness was there and maybe a bit of excitement. The only reason he had agreed was because he secretly wanted to meet James's friends and he wanted the young man to like him and not think he was a freak. He didn't want to upset James, but this boy had strange and arrogant friends and he wasn't really up for socializing, but he made a promise and he intended on keeping it. He eventually had to meet James's friends if they were going to give this whole friendship thing a go, but at the same time, he didn't want to be just his friend. He wanted James to be his boyfriend and maybe eventually his husband; he'd never met anyone like him before and the way the kid made him feel, god, it was like electricity coursing through his veins.   
Then there was that part of him that hated the way he felt about the boy. He felt like a pedophilia. He hated that feeling, but he couldn't help himself, James Potter would be the death of him; those blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and his plump fluffy lips. He melted at the thought of the young man placing his lips on his. He was smitten. Then there was the subject of James meeting his friends and eventually the young man would find out that he didn't have any friends and like the trust of the people in his life, only a few decided to stay.

 

The cabin was not what he was expecting and it didn't really hit him until he saw the inside of the cabin and the expensive art displayed on the walls. He knew the Potter's were rich and came from old money, but this was a level of richness he had never seen before. Rich wouldn't be the words hed use to describe the Potter's. It was amazing to him how people who came from money spend so much on the simple things. But that's what made James different, he didn't flaunt his wealth in people's faces, he was humble and sincere and behaved in a manner not seen in most. Unlike Sirius who made it his life mission to tell the world that his family was filthy fucking rich. Another reason he was falling in love with the boy. "Hey you,"  
Severus turned around and gave a small smile. He was still recovering from the car ride here. "Hi!"  
"It can be a bit overwhelming huh?" Said James, he took a seat beside the older man resting his head on Snape's shoulder. He took Snape's hand tracing over the lines on the older man's large hand. Sometimes he didn't understand why the man was so quiet and other times he completely understood,  but of all the people he had met in his sixteen years, Severus was the person he never wanted to be without. "Don't worry, my friends, they love you. Especially Lily." Lily had taken a liking to Severus before the man had even stepped foot in the car door. She had engulfed him in one of her signature hugs and held on for dear life. James had smiled when the older man hugged her back. Until that moment, James was the only person he would hug or let touch him. Smiling sweetly Severus spoke, "yeah I like her too. She doesn't mind that I'm weird. I'm pretty sure Sirius hates my fucking guts."  
"He think's I'm too good for you," said James, he took Snape's other hand, playing with the long, warm fingers. Now that James was actually looking closely, he saw that Severus took good care of himself. He was always clean shaven, his hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail and his nails were immaculate. Prefect even. Not a fingernail was broken or dirty. And for the first time, he noticed that Severus's hair smelled of lemongrass and eucalyptus. "And too young, but I told him we are just friends." Snape gave a small sigh as he watched James traced the vein up his arm but stopped when he drew his hand away. "Well I think he's an asshole."   
They both laugh, Severus blushing a deep shade of scarlet. "Not wrong there my friend." Said James. "We were thinking of going swimming in a bit, wanna join us?"  
Shaking his head, Severus sat quietly not sure what to say. He hated water, not because it was water, but because he had a fear of drowning and a fear of large bodies of water. But he also didn't want to be a party pooper. "I'll come," Severus began, voice shaking- "but you can't leave me by myself." He said quietly.  
James laughed, "Why, you scared?"  
Severus shrugged looking at the younger man. He was terrified, but he didn't want to give them anymore reason to think he was a weirdo. "No, but I am scared of drowning."  
James never knew the significance of those words until a few hours later.

***

 

Swimming wasn't as bad as he thought it would, in fact James had been so kind, that the moment they landed in the water, James never left his side. He insisted that they swim in the more shallow part of the lake, but Severus had wanted to join the others in the deep end. And he had. Everyone was having a good time, laughing, playing games and just being with each other. About an hour into swimming, Severus got out so he could jump in one last time. He got as far as the top of the cliff, when Sirius came up behind him and pushed him off the rock. Severus had heard a scream of 'what the hell Sirius' before his body hit the water with a loud thud. It wasn't so much that Sirius pushed him off the rock that was bad, the bad part, was when his arm and leg hit a rock on his way back. That wasn't the worst part. Sirius had jumped in after him and held him under water for a good thirty seconds before he had decided that he had had his fun.   
He felt someone grab him around the chest and pulled him to the land. He could hear someone laughing, another person was crying, which he was pretty sure was Lily.   
When he came to, he was back at the cabin laying across James' lap as the younger man gently ran his fingers through his hair. "Sev?" James said softly his voice cracking   
"Mmhm,"  
James was silent for a second, cleared his throat and then spoke quietly, "I thought you were dead." Severus attempted to laugh regretting that action immediately. He broke out in a fit of coughs breathing deeply as his chest tightened painfully. "Imma kill him Jamie."  
"At this point, I think all of us would let you." Said James, "but don't worry, we sent him home."  
"I'm not worried, the little shit tried to kill me." Said Snape, James took his hand and wrapped it around his own. Severus was a very anxious person and he knew if he doesn't get the man to calm down soon, he'd end up having a panic attack.  
James sat silently looking over at the man before him. He was going to have to have a serious talk to Sirius and his parents, incase Severus decided that he wanted to press charges. He had been scared and now that Severus was awake, he knew the older man would most likely spend the rest of the time by himself. His mind probably didn't want to, but James knew him well enough to know that Snape's mind retreated in on himself sometimes. He couldn't blame the older man though, Sirius had been way out of  line, but now he knew that Snape and Sirius couldn't be in the same room with each other any more. "Where's your anxiety meds?"  
"In my bag," Severus says quietly, "the black one."  
A few minutes later, James held out his hand with four small white pills in his palms and watched as Severus took them, popped them in his mouth and drank the glass of water. "I'm sorry for this. Next time, it'll just be the two of us. I don't know what came over him, but I'm sorry. How long does it take your pills to start working."  
"Any minute now," said Snape calmly. He felt his mind slip into unconsciousness relaxing for the first time that day. He felt James card his fingers through his long black and hummed sweetly.

 

Tonight they were doing something different, they were all out sitting by the fire watching the flames dance in the wind. Severus was sitting next to James the younger man curled up in between his legs.  Remus and Desmond were across from them in a heated make-out session, Remus firmly sat in  Desmond's lap grinding on the older man's body. Lily was on the other side of them roasting a marshmallow that was on the verge of turning charcoal. James picked up one of the roasting sticks a d held it out so Severus could poke a marshmallow through it. "Aren't they supposed to be golden brown?" Severus asked, Lily's response was to flip him the middle finger.   
"She likes them like she likes her men." Added James, he dodged a flying marshmallow, catching it in his hands and throwing it back at her.   
Severus laughed and stuffed one of the roasted marshmallow in his mouth, "dark and crispy?" He asked. They all laughed, Lily  turning a bright shade of red. James took the other marshmallow popping it in his mouth with a soft 'mmm' which caused Severus to laugh. It was the most pure sound he'd ever heard.  
"I just like the way they taste when it's over roasted, it has nothing to do with my preferences."   
James frowned, "come on Lils, we're just fucking with you." James says smiling. "Can you believe those two?" He asked feeling the tension leave their conversation. Remus and Desmond were really at it now, the grinding, the noises and a few cuss words escaping through the little puffs of air they took.  
"Jesus guys, take a fucking breath will ya?" She threw her marshmallow at Remus and Desmond, the two lovers pulling a part quickly but went back to making out again.  
"At this rate Lils, you'll have no marshmallows left if you keep tossing them at people." Said Severus. He smiled, just a few short months ago he could have never pictured himself making friends. Let alone liking someone as sweet as James.   
All three friends watched as Desmond and Remus stood up, Desmond trying his hardest to hide his boner. "Night," they both breathed out, clearly drunk with arousal. James laughed clearly enjoying the fact that his best friend couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend. "Whatever you do, please keep the sheets clean. My parents will kill me if they found your bodily fluids in their cabin."  
"That's just gross James," Said Remus, Desmond is pulling Remus through the cabin door before the younger man could finish his thoughts.

***

An hour later, James and Severus were still sitting out by the fire watching the flames dancing. It was a beautiful evening, a slight breeze giving them the coolness they needed.   
James had moved over to the other side of the fire watching the older man roast one  marshmallow after another, occasionally throwing a few his ways. They were making a game of it, who could catch the most marshmallow in their mouth. Severus was winning, of course, but James didn't mind, he loved hearing the older man laugh. A noise that sounded like a baby giggling. "Hey,"  
"Hi,"  
"Can I ask you a question Toby?"  
Severus shrugged, looking over at James. "Depends."  
"On what exactly?"  
"What you plan on asking me."  
They're both quiet, staring at each other through the flames of the fire. From a distance they hear the loud hoots of owls and nearby frogs croaking. "Can I kiss you?"  
"That depends,"  
James laughed, "on what exactly. I thought you liked me?"  
Severus scoffed throwing down the stick he had been drawing in the dirt with. God if the kid knew just how much he was liked. And kissing James would be the highlight of his life, but he wasn'tgoing tolet the kid off that easily.  James wanted to kiss him, he'd let young man work for it. "Me liking you has nothing to do with you kissing me."  
"So I can kiss you?"  
"Why do you want to?" Severus asked, face serious and stern. "I mean, why me?"  
"Why not you?"  
He groaned, fidgeting in his seat. Severus sits quietly contemplating his next response. He stood up to walk around pacing the length of the two oak trees. "Stop fucking around Jamie. Why not Lily, or the boy from your one class?"  
"They aren't you, you stubborn ass." Said James jokingly, even though there was nothing funny about the matter.  
Severus had stopped pacing his body stilled and his anger, and  breathing had calmed tremendously, his breaths even in the quietness of the early morning. Considering that Severus was a natural anxiety enthusiast, he found that the evenness of Snape's breathing felt nice, almost unexpectedly nice.   
"That's not an answer," replied Severus after what felt like a decade of silence.  
James did not want to come across as stupid or needy, but he knows that since they've met, all those months back that they've been getting closer, it was hard for them to deny it. Touching one another had been a clear sign from the start for James that this (whatever they were calling this relationship) was developing into something more. Then there was the sharing plates of food, forgetting that they weren't together but acting as if they were. Half the time neither could remember whose money was whose when they went out. His friends had warned him that Severus was probably developing feelings for him, but in the end, he had been the one to fall head over heels for the quiet, shy man. "I think it is." Began James, "I like who I am when I'm with you. I like that you don't give a shit about what others think of you." James laughed, pausing to catch his breath.   
They had been heading quietly into something they both couldn't comprehend for some time, and tonight James knew he wanted it to be something more. "I don't think I need a reason to be in love with you Severus."  
Severus huffs, slightly indignant. "You don't know the meaning of that word."  
James moved across to fire to stand in front of Snape. He could feel Snape's breath on his cheek and tries to repress a shiver.   
"What? Love?"   
"Yes, Jamie, love. What does it even mean?"  
Their silence is deafening, the hooting of owls breaking through their conversation and the stillness of morning. "To me Sev, it means you are it. It means I have found the one my soul belongs with."  
"Right, well," Severus says, hoping his voice isn't betraying his body language, but his face is burning and he knows he's blushing. "That might be the most romantic thing I've ever heard Jamie. I'm the one with unusual quirks."  
"And I love all of them."   
"Jamie,"  
"Severus."  
"You can kiss me if you still want to." Severus says his face flushed.  
"Ye - Wait, really?" James listens in silence for a moment to the sound of his own breath and realises how much he's wanted this in the past several months.  He  hesitates and quickly draws closer to the older man. His skin is warm and much softer than James had expected it to be.

 

Then like magic, Severus's free hand is ghosting over his neck, fingers finding James jawline, his hands brushing over the young man's cheekbones and pulling him in closer until they're less than a few inches apart. When Severus speaks again, James could feel the words against his lips, making him more than ready to close the final gap between them. "Jamie-"  
James silences him with a press of lips, tentative and careful and somewhat messy. Almost immediately Severus kisses him back, parting his lips once until the younger catches on and goes with him, breath quickly mingling and becoming uneven until things turns into something more, something deeper. Sliding his fingers into the soft hair at the base of  Snape's neck, James reluctantly pulls away to catch his breath.  
"Fucking hell," he mutters, "That was..."   
"Amazing. Jesus." Said Snape breathlessly finishing James thought. In the darkness he could tell that James was smiling. "Well, good night."  
James looks up at the older man a bit disappointed that after all that, Severus was still indifferent. "That's it then?"  
"Yup! Good night!"


End file.
